Frustration Domination: Awkwardly Perfect
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Franziska is flustered because she's in the hotel room next to Maya and plans to get to her somehow. Little does she know, Maya has some tricks hiding behind that innocent face too.


Franziska, Maya and any other characters mentioned in this fanfiction are the creative property of Capcom. This poem was written with non-profit intensions and just for fun.

* * *

  
Title: Frustration Domination: Awkwardly Perfect  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Franziska/Maya  
Summary: Franziska is flustered because she's in the hotel room next to Maya and plans to get to her somehow. Little does she know, Maya has some tricks hiding behind that innocent face too.

* * *

Another guilty verdict made Franziska satisfied that she proven herself worthy of perfection. Walking into her hotel, she was greeted by polite stewards passing by. Everything about the hotel was perfect for her; the crystal chandelier, the beautiful portraits, and the settings. Just how she wanted it. She had no man with her this time.

But lately, the annoying Fey girl wouldn't stop pestering her. She must have had enough of Phoenix and decided to bother her instead. Maya copied Franziska's foot steps with her lips curled to a smile. If Maya carried on like this, she was going to turn as psycho as her late cousin, Dahlia Hawthorne. Once the words slip out her mouth, there was no stop. Franziska tried it hard to avoid Maya but it was to much for her perfect prosecutor ego to handle. It was just ridiculous though; a spirit medium paired with a prosecutor was total nonsense. Franziska did not know why she got random thoughts of being paired with Maya; she would never date that fool.

"Hi Franziska," Maya said as she scurried over holding Pearl's hand. "So you're staying here too?"

"Yes, I'm staying for the night."

"Me too."

"Why are you talking to her Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked in disdain. Pearl couldn't even bear to look at Franziska. "She was mean to you." Maya's younger cousin, Pearl Fey despised her. Understandably since she was the prosecutor who tried to get Maya convicted for the murder. That was a quite a while ago, but it still seemed to have left an effect in the young girl's head. Maya must have been talking about her and that was why Pearl would come snapping at her.

"Don't worry Pearl," Maya replied. She went over and whispered in Pearl's ear: "She's pretty cool. Maybe we can prank her room." Just what was the woman playing at? She was staying in the same hotel as her. She would feel foolish to react to such foolishness. Franziska had no idea where she got such money to even afford to stay in this place. Franziska didn't like how long they were whispering to each other for. She felt a wave of paranoia take over like a tsunami.

"Just what are you playing at Maya Fey?" Franziska asked, pointing at Maya in one hand, and other other with a wild whip.

"I'm gonna play Monopoly with Pearly in a bit." Maya giggled and froze for a few seconds, she then said, "want to play with us too?"

"No thank you." She had to escape. Franziska had no time to be playing foolish childish games with a fool like Maya. "I have to go now," she gasped. "But before I go, may I ask what room number are you in?"

"Room 69."

"How convenient," Franziska muttered as her whip bounced on the floor.

"Why is that?"

"I don't like the sound of this?" Pearl admitted.

"Cause I'm in room 70."

"Awesome," Maya exclaimed. "Our rooms are pretty close. I guess we can both have a fun sleep over then. I'll see ya later, bye Franzy."

She was just curious, she had no intention of feeding Maya's imagination. Sleep overs were not Franziska's thing either. With no idea what was going to happen tonight, Franziska left the hotel for a brisk walk in the park. She didn't notice until later that she was actually running. She didn't know what come over her, it was just Maya was the last person she wanted to see right now. Because she was actually secretly fond of her. She would hate to admit though. She stopped. Thought a little and then decided, tonight she won't be doing any more running. With all these foolish thoughts in mind, she could at least try to experiment them with a girl.

Even if the results did turn out to be foolish. She could take out her sexual frustration out on Maya.

Franziska had one deep regret in her life: loosing her virginity at a young age. Perfection had been an important guideline in the Von Karma family. She thought bedding boys at an early age would help her become a perfect woman. At seventeen, she dropped foreplay all together. Her father's death and what happened to Miles had killed her libido for a while.

And now for some reason, the spirit medium with black hair had gave it back to her. Maya Fey was practically foolish to the point she was adorable.

Being a prosecutor, she always had to be on her highest alert. Every destination could be a working opportunity. Maya Fey had already been in trouble more than enough times. She couldn't believe she thought of her as a murderer when she first saw her, let alone believe they were the same age.

Franziska considered herself mature for her age and rather successful. Maya was childish and as far as Franziska knew, never received a proper education. Maybe being the master of Kurain will help her become mature, she will have to be.

Part of Franziska couldn't help but feel that Maya needed to be protected. She had Phoenix, he was a great friend to her: but that's not enough. Franziska was perfect and knew she could do better.

Her feelings for Maya, she couldn't describe them without sounding foolish. She didn't want to describe it as love, lust, hate or obsession. Her heart was a brick of ice that was quickly melting for Maya. Nothing she could do to stop it, just a chemical action from human behavior.

Franziska usually went with her head. She always went with her head apart from now. Since her head was messed up, she had no choice but to go with her heart.

Maybe meeting up with Maya tonight wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least Pearl would know she's not a super bitch as she portrays herself.

* * *

"Good evening Franzy," said Maya holding a box of burgers in her hand. "Pearl's asleep, she got too tired from the swimming so I guess it's just us two for tonight."

"I guess so," muttered Franziska. "I was just about to take a shower," she couldn't really think of much to say at that moment. Though it was true, she did intend to take a shower. Franziska went into the bathroom to strip down. It came to her mind that she forgot to close the door, but that didn't bother her because she had a feeling Maya would be too focused on her burgers.

She turned the shower switch on and walked into the shower. Franziska had a few drinks and alcohol always made her feel... dirty afterwards. it was always because her uncle was always drunk and it lead him to imperfection and to a foolish house where the foolish psychoses get thrown into.

"Nice ass Franzy," Maya shouted.

And how incorrect Franziska was? Very wrong indeed.

"You know what I'll join in with you." Maya slipped out of her clothes and skipped to the bedroom. _The fool had fallen into my trap,_thought Franziska. _Just as planned._

When Maya banged Franziska against the wall, Franziska shocked herself. Maya was on top of her and it wasn't right.

How did she get into this? And why was she standing in the shower – naked – with Maya Fey? One foolish thing after another, had lead to this awkward position. Franziska vowed she would let nobody top her: NOBODY. Breaking vows that she's made for herself was rare for Franziska. As was the taste of loss; completely bitter and foolish. And how Maya shamelessly bounced her curves onto her hips with that childish grin on her face was so ridiculous it was... cute. Her thoughts have wondered off into a dark alley where Maya's welcoming arms.

For the love of all things sane, why did she bring a burger with her in the shower? Thank heavens that the hot water would wash the ketchup and crumbs to the drain, she thought. She couldn't find the words to stop such nonsense, none at all. Franziska was usually brilliant with words but for some reason, she couldn't find the right ones now. In this situation, perhaps it was best to be silent.

"This is fun isn't Franzy?"

"No!" replied Franziska who was quick to push Maya out. "Eating in the shower is foolish and notoriously disgusting in many ways."

"Huh?" Maya stared at her with a blank expression on her face, yet continued to eat her burger. "I don't see anything wrong with eating a burger."

If Franziska had her whip with her right now, Maya would have some nice slashes around her. She would never have thought she would require a whip to have a necessary wash. "You can join in after you finished your burger..." Franziska muttered, covering herself from Maya. She continued scrubbing as normally not stopping until she was satisfied. Her aqua hair had been molded into a bun by the soap.

Maya Fey was obviously liking what she was seeing, but if her flirtatiousness went on overload, she was not afraid to sue Phoenix Wright for letting her assistant get away with it. After all, Franziska needn't have known Maya Fey's existence had it not been for Phoenix.

Maya jumped in again holding onto Franziska's shoulders like a monkey hanging on a tree.

"Maya Fey why do you continue to invest in such foolishness behavior only fools would like or fools would enjoy?" Franziska asked.

"Why do you keep saying foolish all the time?" Maya asked back.

"Don't dodge my questions," Franziska demanded. Franziska found herself gripping onto Maya's waist. She bowed her head down and closed her eyes and wondered how she managed to be so hypocritical.

"You know I wish I had boobs like yours Franzy," Maya admitted leaning onto Franziska's much larger chest. Maya's breasts were small, humble and real. Franziska's on the other hand were round, firm and fake. She didn't like how her original chest sagged, so she invested in surgery. She had a face lift at eighteen so people could take her more seriously.

"You should be happy with what you have," she told Maya. "It's not always bliss having large breasts."

"Really? I've always wondered what it's like to have a huge chest since Mia's was huge and she got a lot of attention for it but mine are still kinda flat."

"Mia didn't have surgery?" Franziska asked.

"No," Maya said. "I've always remembered them to be big." Maya kissed Franziska's cheek and wrapped her legs around her hips. It started with a lip lock and eventually became a passionate tongue twister. Franziska knew this was the perfect time to show what she was good at. This Little Miss Perfect will show you what I'm good at Miss Maya Fey!

"Let's get down to it," Maya whispered in a shameless tone. Franziska gasped. Blinking as she pushed herself onto Maya. Crawling fingers in the hot shower in a confided space. The created storm couldn't wash the traces of the heated passion. The steam provided privacy and mystery.

Maya desired it; Franziska could see that but pleasure should never be rushed. Maya considered her sexy and confident and expected divine sex. They could read each other's minds. Franziska held the hosepipe like her whip, using it to stroke Maya. She heard Maya's gasps and giggles.

Maya retaliated by a huge smile. Nothing of lust or anything silly but a normal smile. Maya reached out to fondle Franziska and pull herself into another light kiss.

Maya's lips were like a fruitful dessert - feathery and creamy.

"You really are perfect," Maya whispered.

"So glad you agree with me."

Maya loved every curve and inch of Franziska's skin. Her lovely Franzy didn't have to put on a show for her; Franzy was always great to cuddle up to. Maya loved her hair, her voice, her body, her mind and her personality. Franziska was courageous and daring, both in the courtroom and the bedroom. Everywhere she went she took pride in her pocket. Maya spread her legs as far as she could in the little space she had and slid down. Her tongue walked down Franziska's curves all the way to her secret garden.

This was how making love should feel like, thought Maya. Even though she didn't completely enjoy giving oral, as long as Franziska enjoyed it; that was what mattered. Sex was a spiritual act between two people that required a lot of energy and passion, it was ticking all the boxes as far as Maya was concerned.

Maya was pulled away by Franziska who gently tilted her head and carried Maya to her feet. The shower was switched off and all they could see was their beauty protected by steam.


End file.
